Daddy's Lil Girl
by mizz92
Summary: One of my fave songs turned into a songfic for the benefits of readers everywhere. song by Frankie J. called Daddy's Little Girl.


9 year old Lily Potter, watched as her parents fought again

**Disclaimer: **I personally do not own any of the characters involved in this one shot, they are owned by Ms. J Rowling. The song belongs to Frankie J and is called Daddy's Little Girl.

This was made for the readers of and anyone else.

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy it.

9 year old Lily Potter, watched as her parents fought again. She watched from the lounge and saw her daddy go upstairs. 5 minutes later, he was back but held a suitcase in his hand. As he went to open the door, Lily saw her mummy throw a vase at her daddy's head that just missed, causing him to whirl around, dropping the suitcase.

**He drops his suitcase by the door**

She watches as the shouting continues. '_This is worse than last time. Mummy has never thrown something. Maybe daddy's going to leave and not come back'_ are the thoughts, racing through the little girl's head.

**She knows her daddy won't be back anymore**

She picks up a cushion off the couch and slowly walks toward the open doorway of the kitchen, desperately clutching the cushion to her chest.

**She drags her feet across the floor**

**Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on**

'_I can't cry and I can't let daddy leave' _she thinks as she watches her parents shout, mainly her mum. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE HARRY JAMES POTTER" her mummy shouts at her daddy. "no daddy, you can't leave, please, don't leave daddy" Lily whispers as the tears fall down her cheeks.

**And she says  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me**

'_daddy, don't leave me, please. Who will take me flying when James and Albus say no? who will help me prank them when they prank me? Who will hold me at night when I wake from a nightmare?' _Lily thought, her tears collecting on her chin and falling to the ground. Her knees connected with the carpet and she buried her head in the cushion, crying at the injustice.

**Can't you see how much I need you  
Daddy Daddy don't leave**

"YOU ARE SO WORTHLESS HARRY! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. DON'T YOU EVEN TRY COMING NEAR THE CHILDREN" Ginny shouted, causing Lily to look up. Harry's face was pale and had a pained expression on it. Lily had always known her daddy wanted a family and he had it with her mummy but now her mummy was going to take away his one true dream.

**Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out**

'_where is Aunt Mione or Uncle Ron or someone? God… God, please help my mummy and daddy be friends again. Please, tell daddy he doesn't have to leave' _Lily prayed, hoping against hope it would work.

**Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go**

'_please God, don't let him leave forever, I don't want him to go I'll be really good if you tell him to stay'_

**  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good**

**I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you  
**

Harry walked to the front but he saw Lily by the kitchen doorway. He knelt next to her and kissed her on the top of her head. 'I'm sorry, so sorry princess' he whispered softly before getting up, grabbing his suitcase and disapparating out, leaving Lily to cry into her cushion.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair that was beside a hospital bed that held a pale and sickly looking man. This man was Hermione's father, John. He had been diagnosed with cancer a short time after her mother had died and now, he was dying. She hadn't slept since she arrived, afraid that he would leave.

**  
Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave**

John had been through radiation and chemotherapy but it had spread rather quickly, also making it inoperable. They, the doctors and Hermione, had tried almost everything. Even magic. John was struggling to breath, but he chose to bear it so he could die peacefully.

**  
They tried just about everything**

**It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
**

Hermione didn't want her dad to die. She needed him as he was her rock after her mother had died. she hated to see him in so much pain yet he didn't want her to interfere with 'nature's course'.

**And she says  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you  
**

'_He couldn't be dying'_ she tried to tell herself. _'the doctors are wrong, they were lying to her'_ she thought. '_they don't know what they are talking about at all'_

**  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about**

She held her dad's limp and pale hand. The doctors didn't know John Granger who was a strong willed and determined man. 'God, please help me" she whispered.

**  
Somebody hear me out  
Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)**

'please God, don't let him die. I'll do anything if you please tell him to keep fighting. To keep living' she whispered, tears falling down her face.

**  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return**

**I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you  
**

"Please God, don't take him away from me" she says. Her head now on the bed. "I have to tall him"

**  
Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl**

Hermione had her face buried in the blankets next to her and didn't notice that John had stopped breathing. John Granger had passed on to the next great adventure.

Auror Ron Weasley was leaving for France to help with the Dark Lord that had risen over there. Harry Potter was already over there, helping out. Ron stood in front of the fireplace so that he could floo over to the Ministry and then portkey to France with the others. Hermione, his wife, held him in a loving embrace, saying goodbye to him and to keep safe.

Rose watched from the doorway, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to be strong. When her mum and dad moved apart, she couldn't help it and ran over to her dad to hug him as tightly as she could.

**  
Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
**

"Please come home to us daddy, you have to return to us" she said tearfully into his shoulder but Ron still heard her. "I promise to come back baby" Ron whispered before releasing her and then stepping into the floo and leaving with a whoosh, leaving his tearful wife and daughter.

**  
She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh**


End file.
